Little Hints
by missalexcellent
Summary: Nothing is ever going to change between danisnotonfire and AmazingPhil... or will it? Dan pursues in a series of attempts to show Phil he truly cares. Pairings: kickthestickz phan. Rated 'T' for later chapters.
1. Candy

Around the corner, Daniel Howell and PJ Liguori emerged from a sweet shop, clutching red striped paper bags. "Those eyes," Dan smiled, "Oh, those eyes! You could literally swim in those eyes, Peej!" His own eyes were glistening with enthusiasm. PJ chuckled as he threaded a strawberry lace around his finger.

"Oh, Dan," PJ sighed, "I would never have known up until now, you're so quiet about this usually." Dan stopped for a moment, giggled slightly and popped a chocolate mouse into his mouth.

"Well I can't exactly 'fangirl'," he mimicked quotation marks with his free hand, "When Phil's around, can I?" PJ hummed a note of approval and took another strawberry lace from the bag. Dan watched PJ as he curled the string around his tongue. "PJ?"

"Dan?"

"...Never mind," Dan muttered, as he approached the traffic light, "I'm going to head back to the flat now, so I'll see you around-"

"It's about Chris, isn't it." PJ said monotonously. Dan turned to face PJ, pulling his best puppy-dog face. PJ burst out laughing and whacked Dan on the shoulder.

"Oh Daniel. Trust you, eh?" PJ laughed, "Chris and I have been going out for a while now." Dan stared at PJ for a moment, then smiled sadly at him.

"That's good, I'm happy for you!" he forced, his own jealousy taking over his voice. Dan hurried across the road and ran to his flat, burying his face in his pillow as he cried himself to sleep.

"Because I know what it's like to love someone when they don't love you back."


	2. Cinema

Philip Lester was awoken by the vibrations of his phone on a Saturday morning. Groaning, he rolled lazily onto the other side of the bed and flopped his arm onto the bedside cabinet. After helplessly knocking his glasses off of the table and breaking a small lamp, he found his phone and checked his messages.

**[Dan Howell: You free today?]**

Dan was out again. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and began to reply.

**[Phil Lester: Yeah why?]**

**[Dan Howell: Titanic 3D just came out in cinema. Wanna join me, Chris and peej?]**

Phil hesitated before replying.

**[Phil Lester: Uhhh okay, when?]**

**[Dan Howell: In about five minutes. XD]**

Phil leaped from his bed and fumbled on the floor for his glasses, knowing he wouldn't have time to put in his contact lenses. He was going to look awful. He squeezed into his skinny jeans, which were always black, and pulled his polar bear sweater over his head. Putting on a pair of odd socks and matching trainers, he ran out of the door extremely unprepared for a day out. The cinema was only down the street - he would definitely make it in time. By the time he reached the cinema, Chris, PJ and Dan were standing by the entrance. And then the comments began.

"Well, don't you look prepared!" PJ teased, gesturing to Phil's uncombed hair and glasses. Phil pouted at him.

"I bet you he doesn't have his wallet." Chris laughed as Phil blushed slightly. Dan put one hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I can pay." Dan reassured him with a smile. Phil beamed at Dan in the cutest way possible. PJ and Chris 'awh'ed in unison, causing both Dan and Phil to blush. After they had purchased their tickets, which didn't take very long because the line was incredibly short, they reached the food stalls. Chris and PJ came back with two large bags of popcorn.

"Hey Dan-"

"No!" Dan protested. But he couldn't resist Phil's puppy-dog face, which was much more effective than his own. "Fine. But I don't have enough for two large, only one. Want to share?" And with much persuasion, Dan and Phil returned with a large sharing bag of popcorn.


	3. Clumsy

The movie ended, and Chris Kendall was 69% sure that most of the people in the cinema were crying. He was also sure that PJ had his arm around him. But he didn't care, because PJ loved him, and he loved PJ. Chris happened to notice a few tears spill from Phil's ocean eyes, and a whole river erupting from Dan's chocolate ones. Chris turned to face PJ, who had certainly been staring at him intently throughout the movie. The credits started scrolling, and the Fantastic Foursome began to make their way out of the cinema. Suddenly, Phil tripped on the last step and toppled over, landing on top of Dan. There was an awkward silence.

"Haha." Chris managed to say, slight confusion in his voice. Blushing furiously, Phil stood up, muffled a small 'sorry' to Dan, and walked quickly ahead. Almost blushing, Dan stood up and brushed himself off, staring into the distance at his ebony-haired friend.

"Well, fuck that." murmured Chris.

"I would." Dan replied. He left the cinema without another word.


	4. Cry

Philip Lester kept hearing sobbing noises the next day. It only occured to him now, as  
he rushed to the living room, only to find there was nobody there. "Dan?" He shouted cautiously, pacing quietly around the house. More whimpering came from Dan's bedroom door. Approaching the door with even more caution, he knocked on the wood three times.

"G'way." Dan sniffled, his voice muffled by what seemed to be a pillow.

"I can't understand you. Open the door, Dan." Phil replied, his voice dripping with concern.  
After a while, he could hear footsteps approaching the door. The handle was pushed down and Dan opened the door fully. He looked terrible. He was wearing just a pair of grey boxers, which almost frightened Phil. His eyes were underlined with lack of sleep, and his eyes were almost red, producing salty tears down his cheeks. His hair was ruffled, and somewhat darker than when Phil had seen him last. He looked like a lost boy in a harsh reality. Dan looked him up and down, then burst into tears before Phil.

"D-Dan?! What's wrong?" Phil questioned, his voice shaking a little. Dan continued to bawl, attempting to wipe away the tears that kept falling. Without thinking, Phil pulled him into a hug. It felt... odd. Dan cried into Phil's t-shirt, gripping the material on his back and burying his head in Phil's chest. And there they remained for a long while.


	5. Conclusion

PJ Liguori was always the first to wake up in the Fantastic Foursome, so he was quite surprised to hear a knocking at the door at 10:00am. He had been sleeping with Chris Kendall the previous night; Chris had his arms around him, like a koala. He managed to pry his way out of Chris' grasp and jumped out of bed. He rubbed his eyes and shuffled towards the door. When he opened the door, Dan was standing at his doorstep, looking a tad lost. "I can't do it." were his only words. PJ, who was slightly confused, let Dan in, locking the door behind him.

"Talk to me." PJ sat down on the sofa, patting the seat behind him. Dan collapsed next to him and sighed. At that precise moment, Chris awoke from his slumber. He stumbled into the main room, squinted at the two boys sat on the sofa and waddled back to the bedroom.

"Too early." He mumbled quietly. Dan's chocolate eyes followed Chris until he had disappeared behind the door, then he looked at PJ. PJ's eyes were full of concern, not only for Dan, but for Chris. Dan took a deep breath and his body became tense.

"I'm telling you, peej, I can't take this anymore!" Dan cried, burying his head in his hands, "Why are you and Chris so... perfect! And then there's Phil and I- for God's sake, I don't even know if he _likes_ me!" He sobbed quietly to himself, whilst PJ gave him a comforting look. He had never been too good at making others feel better.

"Tell him."

"...What?" Dan choked.


	6. Confession

Phil Lester was sat on the cold floor in his flat, hugging Dan's totoro. He felt empty when Dan went out. It was a feeling that Phil couldn't quite place. A salty tear fell across his ivory skin.

"Why are you hugging _my _totoro, Phil?" a familiar voice chuckled. Towering over him was none other than Daniel Howell. Phil looked up at him with bloodshot eyes. Dan sat himself next to Phil and sighed. "What's the matter?" Phil stared at him longingly, and Dan saw right through him. Slowly, Dan brushed the fringe from Phil's ocean eyes, which were glistening blue orbs in the light of the curtains. Without another word, Dan sent his lips crashing to Phil's, locking them both in a beautiful embrace. Time stopped, as their fingers entwined, experiencing the feelings of many, many years. Dan moaned slightly, as Phil's tongue explored Dan's mouth. This was an adventure Phil would never forget. After a while, Dan pulled away and stared at Phil for a few moments.

"How long have you felt like this, Dan?" Phil questioned, resting his head on Dan's shoulder. Dan smiled and stroked Phil's ebony hair.

"Since the moment I laid eyes on you." he replied, kissing Phil on the cheek.


	7. Complications

Chris Kendall was feeling down. He flopped onto the sofa and flicked the television onto Cuckoo. It happened to be pure coincidence that he was in the episode which was being shown, but he smiled at this fact. Just after his character had made an appearance, the television was switched off. "Hey!" Chris pouted, turning to PJ. PJ dropped the remote carelessly to the side and glared at Chris.

"We need to talk," PJ said sternly, "And you know it." His words hung sharply in the air. Chris gulped and shuffled along the sofa, so that PJ could sit beside him. PJ sat on the other armchair instead.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Chris stuttered, fiddling with his stripy t-shirt. PJ's green eyes were judging Chris, cutting through his lies like a blade.

"So, I don't need to ask about the fucking bra that was left on the table this morning?!" PJ spat, holding up the laced object in question. Chris looked at the bra, back to PJ, then back to the bra.

"I can explain," Chris began, the fabric in-between his fingers moving quicker and quicker.

"Of course you can," PJ smirked, "You always can. It's always just 'an accident'... No, Chris! I won't stand for this!" Ironically, he stood from his chair and walked over to Chris. "If you carry on having sex with these..." he paused, "...fucking SLUTS, Chris! You don't even love them! It's a different fucking girl every night!"Chris looked up at PJ and frowned. "I thought we had something, Chris," PJ's voice became low and soft, "I really thought we did. But look at us." A dark silence filled the room, PJ's eyes not leaving Chris'. Chris glanced at the door, then back to PJ.

"Maybe we don't," Chris whispered. PJ's mouth hung open like a puppet's jaw with a loose screw.

"Excuse me?" he laughed, his emerald eyes full of disbelief. Chris stood up and pushed PJ aside.

"I don't love you, peej. Not like I used to." Chris murmured, walking towards the door. PJ grabbed his wrist. The silence was eerie, and wasn't broken until PJ took a deep breath.

_"When you go, would you have the guts to say 'I don't love you like I loved you...?'" _He sang softly, his voice croaky and painful. He trailed off and gazed into Chris' eyes. Chris gazed back at PJ with his foggy hazel eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry-" Chris started, but he was cut off by PJ.

"Thank you, Chris," PJ whispered, "for being honest." As the tears welled in Chris' eyes, he walked forward and kissed PJ Liguori for the final time.


	8. Calls

It was midday, and Dan and Phil were playing Mario Kart on their Nintendo's. Dan was sure he was winning, after all, he always did. That was until he turned the last corner, and Phil slipped Dan a banana peel.

"Fuck, Phil!" Dan laughed, watching as Phil crossed the finish line first.

"I win!" Phil cheered, doing his little happy dance. Dan pouted and buried his head in Phil's shirt, giggling as Phil laughed at his misfortune. Their happiness was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Dan lifted his head from Phil's shirt, as Phil gave him a confused look. Sighing, Dan got up from the sofa where they were sat and opened the door. Stood before him was PJ, who had tears streaming down his face and a backpack on his shoulder.

"Hi Dan," PJ stuttered, pulling a fake smile, "Can I quickly come in?" Dan stared at him in shock and nodded his head slowly, holding PJ's hand and leading him inside. PJ sniffed and followed his lead.

"PJ? What are you doing here?" Phil asked, patting the seat beside him. PJ threw the bag from his shoulder and fell into the sofa. He stared blankly into the distance for a moment, and then spoke.

"Chris kicked me out." he whispered, still in disbelief. Dan stared at PJ, his mouth hanging open.  
"What the fuck?" Dan exclaimed. Phil winced at his cursing, frowning slightly.

"What happened?" Phil asked, slumping in his chair.

"Chris doesn't…" PJ paused, his eyes shifting to Dan and then back to Phil, "Chris and I had an argument." Phil looked down, and then the room was quiet. The silence was broken when PJ's phone vibrated. Glancing at the two, he unlocked his iPhone and went to check his messages. "Oh God."

"What is it?" Dan asked as he was handed the phone. There were 9 missed calls from Chris. "Oh shit." He answered his own question.

"Give it here!" PJ said upon hearing his message tone. Dan quickly handed the phone over to him, watching as he checked his phone again. PJ threw his phone down on the sofa and ran out of the door.

"PJ? PJ!" Phil shouted after him, "Dan, what did that text say?" Dan picked up PJ's phone and took a deep breath.

_"I'm sorry peej this was my entire fault, have a nice life without me..." _Dan read out, looking up at Phil.

"He couldn't have." Phil replied.


	9. Chris

"Hey Chris, it's me, PJ. How have you been? It seems like you've been away for ages! I suppose I better give you an update. Okay, so Dan, Phil and I all went to see The Impossible - it was brilliant! I won't spoil it for you though. It was a lot quieter without you... Look, Chris, I'm sorry, okay? I shouldn't have argued with you. It's all my fault. I hope that, even if you don't love me anymore, we can still be friends? I'd like that... You know, I reckon Dan and Phil have some sort of _thing _going on. I can sense it. I sensed it from the start. The beginning of the Fantastic Foursome.. Us four, Chris, we were made for each other. Oh, and by the way, there's no need to worry about me, I'm fine. I've managed to buy myself another flat nearer Dan and Phil, so I'll be able to visit them more often. I'll come to see you too, Chris! You'll never be alone, I promise you that. I don't know why you would think that in the first place. I still love you, Chris Kendall, and I'm glad I met you."

PJ Liguori placed a hand on the gravestone before him.

"See you, Space Cowboy." he choked through his tears.


	10. Cheek

"Are you sure you'll be okay, peej?" Dan asked, dragging out the last of the suitcases. Phil appeared from behind him, wheeling a smal trolley out.

"I'll be fine, guys," PJ replied, catching the keys as Phil threw them to him, "Will you both be vlogging?"Dan looked at Phil and smiled.

"Probably, but we'll email you if we do!" Phil beamed. This was Dan and Phil's first holiday as a 'couple'. They had saved up all the money from their YouTube profits, and over the time span of six months, they had saved up enough money to go abroad. After long decisions and a few arguments, they had both decided on France. They were going to visit Disneyland Paris, and hopefully meet up with Alex Day and Carrie Fletcher.

"I'm going to go and see Chris later, to keep myself busy." PJ said, fiddling with the keys to Dan ad Phil's flat. Dan nodded and put a hand on PJ's shoulder.

"Tell him I said hello..." Dan smiled sadly, patting PJ before returning to the large suitcase he had hauled from inside, "What on Earth have you got in here, Phil?!" Phil laughed at Dan, nudging him so that he almost fell over.  
"Stuff!" Phil answered, "But half of it is yours, so… stuff!" Dan giggled at Phil's choice of vocabulary. Phil picked up his own suitcase and stepped in front of Dan. "Come on then, we better get going!"

Dan nodded and kissed PJ on the cheek. "Bye PJ! Don't miss us too much!" PJ blushed, touching his cheek where Dan had kissed him. Phil looked back for a moment, then made his way down the stairs.

"Bye PJ." He said bluntly, going down the stairs.

"See you in two weeks." PJ called, looking back at Dan. PJ was confused. Dan nodded awkwardly, quickly spun around and shouted to Phil.

"Don't you want to take the lift?" Dan shouted, hearing Phil stop walking down the stairs. Phil sighed loudly and stormed back up the stairs, turning the corner to stand outside of the lift. Dan followed behind him, waving a hand back to PJ. PJ waved loosely back at Dan, still unable to comprehend what had happened. Taking a deep breath, he clutched the keys and walked into the flat, locking the door behind him. Back at the lift, Dan and Phil were waiting impatiently for the lift to come down from the very top floor.

"Phil, what's wrong with you?" Dan asked, "You seemed upset." There was silence. "Phil?" He did not reply. Phil faced the lift doors until the lift finally reached their floor.

"Nothing." Phil concluded, stepping inside of the lift. Dan rushed in front of him and got in the lift first, pressing every single floor before the last one.

"You will tell me." Dan said, smirking. Phil looked at him and disbelief and sighed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, it was nothing important. On the other hand, however, why did you press all of the buttons?" Phil spoke monotonously.

"Geez, sorry for having fun…" Dan pouted as the lift reached the first floor of many.

"Fun?" Phil laughed coldly, "We're going to miss the plane at this rate! Bet you didn't think about that before pressing all of those buttons!" Dan looked down at the floor, then back up at Phil with huge puppy dog eyes. "No, Dan. You never _think_. You just_... do_."

"Well, I'm sorry for not being as perfect as some people…" Dan trailed off, fixing his hair in the mirrored sides.

"Do you think I'm trying to be funny?" Phil said sternly, glaring at the back of Dan's head.

"Do you think I am?" Dan said, turning around to face Phil. Phil frowned as Dan towered over him – he hated that he was older than Dan, but Dan was still taller than him.

"Well maybe I do!" Phil shouted. Suddenly the lift jolted and stopped moving, causing Dan to hit his head on the wall of the lift. The light flickered and then died out. The lift was pitch black and silent.

"…Ow!" Dan exclaimed after a while, holding his head. Phil let go of the trolley and listened to it thump on the floor.

"Great. Just great." Phil mumbled.

"This is entirely your fault!" Dan said, dropping his suitcase on the floor, "If you hadn't of shouted we would probably be at our floor by now!"

"Entirely _my _fault? Dan, you were the one who wanted to use the lift in the first place!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know you would break it?!"

"I didn't break it! It broke by itself!"

"Liar!" Dan shouted, pushing Phil into the sideof the lift.

"What the fuck was that for?!" Phil shouted back, rubbing the side of his head.

"There's no need to fucking swear, is there?!"

"Hypocrite!"

"Liar!"

Silence.

"There's not even a fucking 'help' button." Phil murmured.

"It's still your fault." Dan replied.


	11. Cemetery

PJ walked into the cemetery, gripping the roses so tightly in his hand he managed to make his palms bleed. He was only here for Chris, he only ever was. He was hoping Chris was awake today. After traipsing through the mud, he reached the resting place of Christopher Kendall.

"Chris!" he whispered, bending down to the gravestone, "I bought flowers."

"What kind of flowers?" a voice called from behind him. PJ turned around and there he was.

"I hope you like roses, its all they had," PJ smiled, handing the slightly bloodstained roses over to Chris. Chris examined one of the roses and noticed the blood.

"Whoa, PJ, what on Earth's happened here?" Chris exclaimed, placing the roses on the ground.

"I _may_ have been gripping the roses a little too tightly!" PJ chuckled, watching as Chris shook his head jokingly. Chris took PJ's hand and led him over to a park bench, where they both sat down.

"Dan and Phil went on holiday today." PJ explained, "I really do think they're together, but…"

"But what?" Chris interrupted, stroking PJ's hand. PJ felt chills go down his spine.

"I kinda like Dan." PJ blurted. Chris gave him a confused look. "Okay, so, when you left, Dan was being really kind to me, and, he's really cute, and…" PJ rambled.

"You've totally fallen for that tall lesbian," Chris laughed, "And I'm happy for you. But, what about Phil?" Chris asked, shuffling closer to PJ. PJ sighed.

"This is the thing, Chris. I think he's with Phil. But, he kissed me on the cheek before he left…" PJ trailed off. At that moment, two teenager girls walked by. One was wearing a purple danisnotonfire t-shirt; she had long brown hair that was wavy with a full fringe, and she had mystical grey eyes. The other was wearing a light blue AmazingPhil t-shirt; she had strawberry blonde curly hair, with bright blue eyes. They immediatley recognized PJ and approached him with caution.

"E-Excuse me, are you kickthepj?" the shorter, blue-eyed girl asked. PJ did a half-smile and nodded.

"I suppose I am. And are you both fans of the Fantastic Foursome?" he replied with. The two girls nodded frantically. "May I ask what the two of you are doing in a graveyard of all places?"

"We might as well ask you the same question!" the taller one answered, "My friend here, Phoebe, saw you from across the street. And me, of course, my name's Helen." PJ cocked his head to one side and nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Phoebe, Helen." He shook their hands, "And as for me, I'm just talking to Chris." Phoebe and Helen glanced worriedly at each other.

"But PJ…" Helen began, playing with a strand of her hair.

"We're the only ones in this park." Phoebe finished.


	12. -NOTICE-

**[Author's Note)**

I'm sorry! I'm not continuing this story because there's nowhere for it to really go...

But I'll start writing a new one. 'Cos I have a few ideas in my head. Okay? Don't kill me!

This story didn't go how I wanted it to anyway, I guess.


End file.
